


I Need To Tell You Something...

by SunsetSky412



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extending the last scene, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSky412/pseuds/SunsetSky412
Summary: A conclusion to Poe's bit of jealousy and obsession over what Finn wanted to say to Rey...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 29
Kudos: 421





	I Need To Tell You Something...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the film today and actually really loved it, I thought it was very good storytelling - there was just one bit that didn't get resolved and I think could have been the opening to something a lot of us would have liked...

Two suns created a red haze across the desert plain.

The light cast a soft silhouette as Rey leant down, carefully folding the two lightsabers into a small cloth.

Finn still thought planets made up of pure desert were a stupid place to live.

However, thinking about how this was where Master Skywalker grew up. Roaming around the landscapes before he learnt who he really was. On a planet of sand much like the one Rey had spent most of her life.

He had to admit, there was a sort of beauty to the lone metal structure that still sat as a memory in the vast space.

A soft smile crossed his face as he watched her cast the sabers into the ground.

“I’m not sure anyone else could have done what she did,” He murmured, stepping forward to lean his arm against the hull of the ship and get a better look out of the cockpit window.

Poe was sat in the pilot’s seat; his legs up against the dashboard as he looked in the same direction, a fondness in his gaze, “She’s something special alright.”

Finn folded his arms and turned to him, the corner of his mouth curled up, “Poe Dameron – was that an actual compliment I heard? This mean I won’t have to deal with the two of you bickering anymore?”

Poe spread out his hands, “You say that as if I’m the one who starts it.”

“Oh – come on, you know you do.”

“She dropped a tree on my droid!”

Finn raised an eyebrow, “You really gonna hold that one thing over the head of the person who just saved the galaxy?”

“Pretty sure we helped.”

“Not sure us blowing things up is quite on the same level as dissolving a crazy evil Sith Lord.”

“Maybe not the way you do it…” Poe shrugged.

Finn laughed and pushed his friend’s feet off the dashboard, moving to lean against the controls.

The pilot smirked and his eyes glanced back out of the window, to where Rey was now talking to an elderly woman. He looked back to Finn to see the other man’s gaze had returned to her as well, but his remained fixed.

Poe coughed and his fingers reached out to fiddle with a loose piece of wire, “So… you told her now?”

Finn let out a light chuckle as he watched Rey walk over to pet the woman’s animal, “Told her what?”

“Come on – you know,” He cursed and shook his hand as the wire gave him a shock, “The dramatic - _I need to tell you something before we die_ – thing. That thing.”

Finn tilted his head and looked down at him, “You’re still on that?”

“What? Just seems like something you’d remember to do when you went around making such a big deal about it.”

He frowned and rested his hands against the dashboard, “Pretty sure you’ve been the only one who keeps bringing it up.”

Poe shrugged and crossed his arms, “Hey, just making sure everyone’s got said things they want to say.”

Finn nodded, “Alright then – yep I told her.”

“Great.”

“Good.”

“I’m glad.”

“Me too.”

They stared at each other.

Poe tapped a finger against the chair, “So what’d you tell her?”

Finn also crossed his arms, “Oh you wanted to know that too?”

“I mean feels kind of stupid not to tell me now.”

“Yeah but you also weren’t the one I said I would tell so don’t know if I need to.”

“Well if you don’t it might get awkward with secrets being had between two of the three of us.”

“You could tell Rey a secret then we’d all have some.”

“Doesn’t really work like that.”

“I wouldn’t care, Rey might think you were being kinda weird but pretty sure she thinks that most of the time so…”

“For goodness sake!” Poe groaned, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes, “Will you just tell me what it was!”

Finn shrugged, “Yeah sure – I just told her I loved her.”

Poe froze.

Then he swallowed and quickly ran his hands through his hair. He leant forward and began to press buttons and flick switches, words pouring out of him in a flurry, “Well that’s great buddy, good you did that – important to say. She’s a great girl, very popular so yep good you got there, I mean there was that brief thing with Rose so I didn’t think you and Rey… but I know how much you care about her so that makes sense. And of course she’d like you too so yeah all good, you two will be good together, well done – congrats.”

Finn suddenly burst into laughter and he jumped, shooting him a glare, “Why’s that funny?”

“Poe,” He shook his head, a wide grin still on his face, “Not like that you moron. Like family – I wanted to tell her I loved her like family.”

Finn slumped into the other seat and propped his feet up against the edge of Poe’s chair, “Me and her – we both grew up not knowing our parents. Raised by people who didn’t give a damn about us, who couldn’t care less if we lived or died. And she became really important to me real fast and I truly care about her. When I thought we were about to die in that black stuff I suddenly realised I hadn’t ever told her any of that. For people like us who’ve never had any kind of family – it’s something that I think is important to tell someone. She deserved to hear someone tell her that they loved her.”

Poe blinked, his mouth slightly parted at he stared at his friend, “Oh.”

Finn smirked, “Feeling kinda stupid now?”

The pilot rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

He raised an eyebrow, “You know – you could have just told me that you thought I was hot rather than go through this whole strange jealousy thing.”

Poe blanched, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he stumbled to form a response, “What – that’s… no – I just –“

“I’ve never actually been on a date or anything before,” Finn continued, “Always sounded interesting, I’m not really sure how they work though so you’d have to organise it.”

Poe’s brain had short-circuited, he made a few more noises that weren’t in anyway similar to actual words.

Another voice entered the small space, “What’s up with him?”

Finn spun in his chair to look at Rey, a sly grin fixed on his face, “Me and Poe are gonna go on a date.”

She chuckled and stepped forward to clap the pilot on the shoulder, “Well finally – you two run around like an old married couple already, it’s pretty gross.”

Finn pointed a finger at her with a mock glare, “Don’t hate on our love.”

“That serious already is it?” She raised her hands in front of her, “I assume BB-8 is going to be the best man?”

Poe finally snapped out of the whiplash of the situation and scowled at both of them, “I hate you guys.”

Rey shook her head, “Well that’s not a nice thing to say to your date.”

He gave her a sharp smile, “It’s how I show affection.”

“Fun,” She patted Finn on the arm, “Sounds like you’re going to have a blast – I’m going to go close up the ship, try to behave yourselves.”

With another smirk at Poe she wandered back out of the cockpit.

The pilot closed his eyes and shook his head with a soft groan, he was never going to hear the end of this from her.

A light touch on his leg made him open them again and he turned to see Finn looking at him; that familiar softness around the edge of his eyes and a gentle curve to his lips.

“I did mean it by the way,” The teasing had gone, replaced with a slight nervous aspect, “You know – if that’s something you’d be interested in.”

Poe couldn’t help the small laugh that left his mouth.

He slid his hand over the one on his leg and turned it over to link their fingers together, “Finn – that’s something I’ve been interested in since I first saw you wearing my jacket.”

“Really?” His eyes lit up.

Poe shook his head, “You think I run around mending my old clothes to give to anyone?”

Finn narrowed his eyes, “When you say it like that, sounds a bit less romantic and more like I’m a charity case.”

“Well you kind of are,” He smirked, “I mean you’re wearing more of my clothes right now – it’s cute but you should probably start learning how to shop.”

“Number one priority in the middle of a war.”

“Hey – it was important to look good whilst you were defending the innocent, nobody wants to have to cheer someone in a terrible outfit.”

“Says the pilot whose uniform is neon orange.”

“No, that’s vintage – it gets a pass.”

Finn rolled his eyes with a laugh, “You’re such an idiot.”

Then he leant forward and kissed him.

He smiled as he felt a hand curl around the back of his neck; a thumb gently caressing the line of his jaw.

Poe pulled back with a chuckle, their faces staying just a breath apart, “Is that going to be your sweet talk?”

Finn winked, “Worked didn’t it.”

“You’re going to be really annoying aren’t you?” He grinned.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They were suddenly pushed apart by an invisible weight and Rey’s voice piped up from the back of the ship, “This is all very adorable but I’m pretty sure we’ve got places to be.”

Poe rolled his eyes and pulled himself back into his seat, “You know, I think the Jedi would call stuff like that an abuse of the force.”

Rey strolled into the cockpit and leant her hip against the back of Finn’s chair, “Who has all the past Jedi talking inside her head?”

Poe put a hand over his heart, “I pity them every day.”

“You know what Dameron –“

“I know a lot of things, you gotta be specific.”

Finn sighed and stood up, grabbing Rey’s shoulders and pushing her down into his seat.

“You wouldn’t even know how to start using the force –“

“I’m pretty good at sitting down with my eyes closed, that’s the first bit right?”

He stepped over and took Poe’s hand, pulling him up and pushing him into the back seat.

“I know, why don’t you be the Jedi and I’ll zoom around flying ships, I can teach you how to not set them on fire if you want.”

“Okay, I’d like to see you try to lightspeed jump without causing a bit of damage.”

Settling into the pilot’s chair, he flicked the start-up sequence.

“A bit of damage? It was on fire!”

“A little fire! It was all intact – no parts missing.”

Finn spun around to look at the two of them, “Poe, Rey – you guys ready to go?”

They both turned to him with a smile.

“Of course.”

“All set.”

Finn grinned and shook his head, turning back to the control panel, “Alright then.”

As the engine began to whir and the ship slowly lifted off the ground Poe leant forward so his chin was lightly resting on Finn’s shoulder, “Just to say,” He whispered, “You’re cute and all but know that if you fly badly now I’m so going to judge you for it.”

Finn frowned and hovered a finger over the buttons, “Which one was for lightspeed again?”

Poe groaned and pressed his forehead into his jacket, “Don’t even joke.”

“Oh look there it is!” Rey sang, then gave a light flick of her wrist…

A cloud of sand exploded as the ship disappeared into lightspeed only a few inches off the ground.

Slowly, the air cleared. The particles settled. The signs of visitors faded.

The old house, where one story began and another continued, sat peacefully under two suns once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write things this short and sweet but I just needed to get it out because it was flying around my head as soon as I saw the film. I knew this relationship wasn't going to happen in the film so I did like how they were allowed so many good interactions and neither were given a random love interest this time. It meant I could just enjoy the idea that they very much could have been or fallen into a relationship. 
> 
> But this was one way I immediately thought it could have happened... also I like to think Rey wanted them to come along on her trip. Plus I loved the total annoyed sibling vibe we got with Poe and Rey, that was exactly the kind of thing I was hoping for!


End file.
